November with Love
by ywoongjjoong
Summary: "My heart that froze with the cold wind in early winter, it has changed after meeting you, like the heart-fluttering first snow of November, I am stopped in time like a fool." - November with Love by Jung Yunho.
1. Our First Meet

"My heart that froze with the cold wind in the early winter

It has changed after meeting you

Like the heart-fluttering first snow of November

I am stopped in time like a fool"

Suara bising terdengar jelas di kejauhan, orang-orang berlalu lalang melewati seorang pria tinggi dengan wajah maskulin dan mata musangnya. Pria itu sedari tadi terus memandangi erat handphonenya, berharap akan terjadi suatu keajaiban. "Aku sudah mengabarinya." ucapnya dalam hati. Namun nihil, hanya pantulan wajahnya lah yang hanya didapatinya.

Ia berjalan perlahan sambil menarik kopernya, dan melihat sekelilingnya, berusaha mencari orang yang seharusnya sudah ditemuinya sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

Pria itu terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya, beberapa orang bahkan sampai berhenti dan memastikan bahwa itu benar adalah dirinya. Ia melambatkan kecepatan kakinya ketika ia melihat sekumpulan wartawan berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Sorotan kamera dan blitz yang begitu menyilaukan cukup menjelaskan, seorang yang terkenal sedang berada disitu, mungkin pejabat, aktris, aktor. Mungkin dia.

"My heart that froze with the cold wind in early winter

It can't say anything else but I love you

Because of your words, I couldn't speak or see

In the memories of November"

_November with Love by Jung Yunho_

Salju perlahan turun menghujani kota Seoul, sudah seminggu terakhir ini salju terus turun dan cuaca semakin dingin setiap harinya. Pria itu baru saja menunduk untuk mengambil minuman hangatnya dari mesin minuman ketika Ia mendengar keributan di sebuah gang yang tidak jauh dari sana. Ia membuka botol susu stroberi hangatnya dan menyesapnya sedikit, sembari perlahan mendekati keributan yang terjadi di gang tersebut.

Jaejoong POV

"Kumohon sunbaenim, aku tidak memiliki uang." Mohonku kepada tiga orang seniorku yang berdiri tegap dihadapanku. Sial sekali sih hari ini.

"Yak Kim Jaejoong!" teriak seniorku yang berwajah paling menyeramkan, lalu dengan kasar Ia menarik kerah bajuku, mendekatkan kepalaku dengan kepalanya. "Kalau kau tak punya uang, berikan saja tubuhmu." Bisiknya sambil menyeringai jahat.

Aku menatap langsung ketiga pasang bola mata seniorku, menakutkan. Shit! Mengapa kau lemah sekali Kim Jaejoong!? Aku memejamkan mataku erat-erat, lalu tubuhku terperosok lagi, aku tidak dapat melihat apa yang sedang terjadi diantara seniorku saat ini, satu hal yang aku ketahui itu adalah suara pukulan.

"Kau tidak apa?" Sebuah suara menyapaku lembut, aku memberanikan diri membuka mataku, tangan pria asing itu terulur tepat didepan wajahku. Aku menjulurkan leherku melewati bahu pria itu dan menemukan ketiga seniorku yang tersungkur dengan luka yang sepertinya cukup serius.

Dengan ragu aku menerima uluran tangan pria itu, lalu Ia menarikku berdiri tegap. "Hmm, sepertinya kau tidak apa-apa? Bisa pulang sendirikan?" Tanyanya, lalu ia memungut botol susu yang terjatuh tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, miliknya. Lalu ia berbalik menjauhiku begitu saja.

Begitu saja? Sergahku dalam hati.

"Ahjussi. Tolong biarkan aku membalas kebaikanmu." Teriakku sambil membungkukkan badan. Pria itu langsung berbalik dan suara langkah kakinya mendekatiku lagi, "Ahjussi?" katanya singkat. Ia mendenguskan pelan napasnya, "Aku ini seumuran denganmu. Jung Yunho." Ucapnya lalu menjulurkan tangannya untuk kedua kali.

Eh seumuran? Tapi wajahnya terlihat sangat dewasa, "Ngg.. Kim Jaejoong." Balasku sembari menjabat tangannya yang besar dan kasar dengan pelan.

Yunho POV

Aku menyesap kuah ramyeon yang tersisa di mangkukku. Ahh kenyang sekali, aku melihat wajah laki-laki yang ada didepanku ini, dia lebih cocok menjadi perempuan, wajahnya terlalu cantik. Terlebih, bola matanya yang besar seperti mencoba menghisap pandanganmu, bibir cherrynya yang tipis pasti enak ketika… Astaga Jung Yunho! Apa yang coba kau pikirkan? Dia pria, jangan gila!

"Apa ada yang salah?" aku berusaha membuka pembicaraan, setelah beberapa detik – yang menurutku seperti beberapa menit dia memandangku dengan terheran-heran. "Kau lapar sekali ya?" Aku melihat tumpukan mangkuk yang ada dimeja, astaga kenapa aku jadi rakus seperti ini? Pandanganku teralihkan ketika pria itu tertawa.

Dia tertawa.

Author POV

Beberapa waktu berlalu, dan kedua pria itu tidak pernah bertemu lagi, bagi mereka kejadian hari itu hanyalah kebetulan saja, walaupun dalam diri mereka masing-masing entah Yunho ataupun Jaejoong tau, ada yang berubah dengan diri mereka semenjak pertemuan mereka hari itu. Hingga takdir menemukan mereka untuk kedua kalinya.

Yunho mengikat tali sepatunya dengan ketat, dan setelah memastikan talinya tidak akan membuatnya celaka ia bangkit berdiri dan menatap pantulan akan dirinya di cermin. Lalu ia melihat pintu dibelakangnya terbuka dan beberapa orang masuk, ia membalikkan badannya dan melihat orang-orang tersebut. Beberapa darinya sudah ia kenal, seorang pria yang merupakan staff dari agensi, pria itulah yang pertama kali ia temui ketika tiba di agensi dan mengenalkannya kepada seorang pria lainnya, seorang anggota grupnya.

"Hari ini kalian akan mendapatkan seorang anggota baru untuk grup kalian." Ucap pria itu, "Saya harap, kalian dapat bekerja sama dengan baik dengannya sebagai sesame trainee."

"Hyung, anggota baru." Kata seorang pria berperawakan kecil yang menghampiri Yunho, lawan bicaranya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja. "Masuklah ." tidak lama kemudian, seorang pria lainnya masuk. Ia tampak malu-malu dan ragu saat menghampiri staff yang berdiri ditengah ruangan. Staff itu lalu merangkul pundak pria itu, "Dia lebih tua daripada kalian semua, kalau begitu kalian saling berkenalanlah lebih dahulu, lalu mulai latihan, oke?" pria itu menepuk pelan pundak pria yang jauh lebih muda darinya itu, lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Annyeong, Kim Junsu imnida." Ucap pria disamping Yunho dengan ceria sambil mengulurkan jarinya, pria yang berdiri didepannya menjabat tangannya "Ahh Kim.."

"Jaejoong?"

Junsu dan pemilik nama itu langsung melihat keasal suara tersebut.

"Yunho?" Jaejoong menatap pria yang memiliki mata musang tersebut dengan keterkejutan yang tidak kalah dengan ekspresi kagetnya Yunho.

Junsu yang berada diantara kedua pria itu tidak kalah kagetnya "Kalian saling kenal?" Yunho langsung membalas pertanyaan Junsu, "Ah, aku pernah menolongnya sekali.", Junsu lalu beralih memandang Jaejoong dan dia hanya mengangguk perlahan sambil tersenyum salah tingkah.

Yunho POV

"Ah, aku pernah menolongnya sekali." Aish mengapa jantungku berdebar cepat seperti ini. Aku memandang Jaejoong seperti apa reaksinya.

Senyumannya.

Aish! Jung Yunho, kau itu pria terkuat di daerahmu, kenapa kau malah jadi gugup begini ketika seorang pria cantik tersenyum – yang sesungguhnya itu sangat manis seperti itu. "Ah begitu, kalau begitu ayo kita mulai latihan hyung." Ucap Junsu sambil menepuk pundak Yunho pelan, lalu jalan mendahului mereka berdua.

"Kajja."

"Hmm." Balas Jaejoong.

-To Be Continue-


	2. My Other Half

Hello reader, sebelumnya author belum kasih sepatah dua kata hehe mian

ini ff yunjae pertama yang aku buat, terinspirasi dari lagunya Yunho, November with Love.

Setelah liat jumlah readers dan baca beberapa review, cukup terpacu juga buat nyelesain chapter dua ini dalam waktu singkat, berhubung bakal mulai sibuk lagi ;-;

tolong komentar dan masukkannya untuk chapter kali ini, semoga bisa berguna buat author dalam proses pembuatan chapter selanjutnya hehe ^^"

enjoy it:)

* * *

Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong yang bertemu karena perkelahian harus bertemu lagi. Kali ini, takdir mempertemukan mereka sebagai dua orang trainee dari salah satu agensi entertainment terbesar di Korea Selatan. Kim Junsu yang sudah bergabung terlebih dahulu, cukup kaget ketika mengetahui bahwa Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah saling mengenal, keduanya tidak kalah terkejut ketika melihat wujud lawan bicaranya. Yunho yang dikenal Jaejoong sebagai penolongnya, ternyata satu grup dengannya sebagai trainee dari salah satu grup yang akan dikenal di seluruh Asia. Keduanya mengetahui bahwa waktu yang akan mereka habiskan bersama tentunya bukan hanya hitungan hari ataupun bulan, namun tahun.

* * *

Jaejoong POV

"Jaejoongie bangun, kita ada rekaman pagi ini." Suara rendah itu, ah itu Yunho. Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan melihat sinar matahari pagi yang mengintip lembut dari balik tirai tipis. Giat sekali dia, selalu bangun paling pagi dan membangunkan semua member lainnya. Aku merubah posisi tidurku menjadi terduduk masih ditempat yang sama. "Aku akan buat sarapan terlebih dahulu, kalian mandi duluan saja." Ucapku sambil bangkit perlahan dan menyeret kakiku kearah dapur.

Entah mengapa sudah seperti kebiasaan, Yunho akan membangunkan semua member menyuruhnya untuk bersiap-siap, seperti seorang appa, dan aku akan menyiapkan sarapan sembari menunggu giliran mandi, seperti seorang eomma. Haah, tidak heran mengapa fans memasangkan kita bersama, tapi toh itu bukan hal yang buruk. Dipasangkan dengan pria setampan Yunho, ah bagaikan mimpi! Tapi jika melihat reaksi Yunho atas perlakuan fans yang memasangkan aku dengannya, sepertinya dia hanya bertujuan untuk fans-service, ya tidak lebih. Aish! Apa yang kau harapkan Kim Jaejoongie? Pria setampan Yunho adalah gay seperti dirimu, mimpimu terlalu tinggi!

Omo, apa itu barusan. Jaejoongie. Cukup! Aku terlalu banyak membaca fanfiction yang dikirimkan padaku sepertinya.

Author POV

Setelah dibangunkan oleh Yunho, semua member bangun dan Yunho langsung melesat ke kamar mandi, sementara Yoochun dan Junsu masih sibuk diantara alam sadar dan alam mimpinya, Changmin bergegas bangun ketika mendengar suara bising dari dapur. Dengan gontai ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur kecil di dorm mereka itu, dan mendapatkan hyungnya – Jaejoong sedang memasak omelette dicampur dengan sayuran segar pagi ini.

Ia mengambil gelas yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat berdirinya dan meneguknya sembari jalan duduk ke meja makan. Ia memperhatikan tingkah hyungnya yang terkenal aneh itu. "Dia sehatkan?" Kata Changmin dalam hati ketika melihat hyungnya yang satu itu mondar-mandir dengan senyuman yang menurutnya menakutkan lalu seketika ekspresinya berubah kecewa, tidak lama kemudian muncul semburat merah dipipinya. "Aku harap aku kuat berada didekat orang ini." Ucap Changmin setengah berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Sementara yang dibicarakan terus sibuk menyiapkan makanan untuk semua member di dorm itu.

Yunho POV

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya." Ucapku dengan lantang kepada para stage crew dan fans yang hadir pada recording penampilan kami hari ini, jarang sekali bisa menikmati jadwal yang senggang seperti hari ini, hanya rekaman di pagi hari itupun sekali take dan produser sudah sangat puas, sekarang kami bisa menikmati libur singkat – yang hanya untuk beberapa jam kedepan dengan tenang. "Ah ya, kau sangat cantik, semangat untuk penampilannya." Aku mencari asal suara itu dan mendapatkan pemiliknya yang sedang berbincang dengan seorang personil Wonder Girls, Sohee.

Dia terlihat begitu manis, dari caranya memandang gadis itu, sepertinya dia tertarik dan tidak mungkin kalau dia sepertiku, yang berubah menjadi penyuka sesama jenis karena dirinya. Dia, Jaejoongie sepertinya bukan gay. Ya walaupun dari caranya memperhatikanku dan merawatku ketika aku sakit cukup membuatku yakin sepenuh hati bahwa dia menyukaiku, tapi setiap kali dia berada didekat para wanita, dia memberikan senyum termanisnya. Aku ingin senyuman itu hanya menjadi milikku seorang.

"Hyung, apa kau mau ikut?" Tanya Yoochun yang tiba-tiba berdiri disebelahku sambil merangkul pundakku.

"Kemana?"

"Biasa, nightclub."

"Haish! Park Yoochun, bisakah dirimu seminggu.. Tidak, sehari saja menjauhkan diri dari club?" Laki-laki ini, sungguh hampir setiap malam dia habiskan waktunya di nightclub bersama wanita-wanita – yang sebenarnya cukup cantik dan ehm, menggoda.

"Bisa. Kalau hyung bisa berhenti menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar seperti tadi."

Apa? Apa maksud..

"Kau pikir aku tidak tau?" Lanjutnya. Tunggu, apa dia membaca pikiranku? Tidak. Tidak seorangpun boleh mengetahui kebenaran ini, bagaimana dengan karismaku? Yoochun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku dan berbisik,

"Kau menyukainya, huh?"

Reflekku langsung melepaskan rangkulannya dipundakku dan mencengkram pundaknya menjauhi keramaian. Aku menggiringnya kebalik properti panggung yang tidak jauh dari situ. "Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?" Selidikku dan menguatkan cengkramanku dipundaknya, "Yak hyung, aku juga seorang pria, aku tau tatapan wajahmu tadi itu, tatapan pria yang sedang jatuh cinta." Jawab pria yang berada didepanku ini. Semudah itukah terungkap? Aku melonggarkan cengkramanku dan menjauhi dirinya sedikit. "Eish, aku tidak menyangka seleramu baik juga hyung." Lanjut Yoochun disertai sikutan pelan ke lenganku. "Kumohon jangan beritahu Jaejoong kalau aku.. Aku takut kalo ternyata perasaanku kepadanya ini hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan." Ucapku lirih.

"Eh, Jaejoong hyung?" Tanya Yoochun dengan wajah bingungnya, aku menatap wajahnya yang terheran-heran.

"Tunggu. Siapa yang kau maksud disini?"

Kami saling berpandangan beberapa saat dan.. "HEEEEE! JADI, HYUNG..." aku langsung membungkam mulut pria dengan dahinya yang lebar itu. Sial, aku salah menangkap pernyataannya. Semua orang yang berada disekitar kami langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada kami, termasuk dia, Jaejoongie. Aku langsung menjauhkan tanganku dari Yoochun. "Kalau kau beritahu padanya, kupastikan kau tidak akan melupakan apa yang akan terjadi padamu, seumur hidupmu." Ancamku didepan telinganya. "Tenang hyung, aku bisa menjaga rahasia." Balasnya.

"Atau mungkin, membantumu?" Lanjut Yoochun.

Author POV

Malam itu, seperti yang telah diprediksi oleh Yoochun, hanya dirinya, Jaejoong dan sang magnae – Changmin serta para dancer yang datang ke nightclub itu. Yunho menjauhkan dirinya dari minum-minum semenjak kecelakaan yang terjadi padanya, sementara Junsu sibuk bermain game online dengan kembarannya, Junho. Yoochun hanya duduk sambil menikmati dentuman musik di dalam ruangan tersebut dan meneguk sedikit minumannya. Ia tertawa melihat permainan yang dilakukan oleh para dancer dengan Changmin, dengan menggunakan bola pingpong dan memantulkannya dari meja ke gelas-gelas yang telah berisi bir. Jika lawan berhasil membuat bola pingpong itu masuk ke gelas dan bertahan dipermukaannya, maka sisi yang gelasnya terdapat bola pingpong itu harus meminum gelas dengan bir tersebut. Mereka yang bertahan sampai semua gelas habislah yang menang, permainan yang konyol untuk menikmati alkohol bukan? Yoochun hanya tertawa mendapati Sonny, salah seorang dancer yang tampaknya – ya tidak salah lagi, dia mulai mabuk dari caranya melempar bola sudah jauh berbeda dari awal tadi sementara lawannya, Changmin, masih berdiri tegap dan terus mengerjainya dengan berhasil memasukkan bola ke gelas-gelas yang masih berisi. Tiba-tiba pundaknya terasa berat dan Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke orang yang berdiri merangkulnya.

"Yoochun-ah, kau tidak mau meminum minuman itu hm?" Ucap Jaejoong sambil menunjuk gelas milik Yoochun dengan gelasnya yang sudah kosong.

Yoochun menatap hyungnya itu dengan terkejut, bau alkoholnya sangat menyengat. "Astaga hyung, kau minum berapa botol hah?" Yoochun yang tau kalau hyungnya ini sudah mabuk berat, langsung membopongnya ke sofa terdekat dan menempatkan Jaejoong dalam posisi duduk. "Yoochun-ah! Ambilkan aku botol yang ada disana." Racau Jaejoong yang dengan ajaibnya dia mengetahui dengan persis dimana letak bar yang terdapat banyak botol minuman keras. "Tolong, hihihi." Lanjutnya lalu terdiam, Yoochun langsung mengecek apakah hyungnya ini baik-baik saja lalu dia mendapatkan pemandangan yang mengejutkan.

Jaejoong menangis.

Memang tidak sekali Jaejoong menangis, entah diatas panggung ataupun karena masalah pribadinya, tetapi baru sekali ini dia menangis dalam kondisi mabuk berat, matanya terpejam, namun bulir-bulir air mata mengalir dengan jelas dipipinya. Jaejoong lalu menggumamkan sesuatu tetapi tidak mampu terdengar oleh Yoochun karena suara musik yang terlampau keras dipadu dengan suara tawa dibelakangnya. Ia mendekatkan telinganya ke wajah Jaejoong, berusaha untuk mendengarkan apa yang Jaejoong gumamkan.

"Yunho-ya." Lirih Jaejoong.

Yoochun menjauhkan dirinya dan menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Ia mengetahui kalau Yunho menyukai Jaejoong, tapi dia baru mengetahui, kalau mereka berdua saling menyukai satu sama lain. Ia merasa harus melakukan sesuatu, Yoochun mengeluarkan ponselnya, Ia terus menunggu panggilannya diangkat diseberang sana hingga akhirnya..

"Yoochun-ah?"

"Yunho hyung, kau.." Ucap Yoochun panik,

"Yunho-ya! Jemput aku!" Teriak Jaejoong lalu ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai.

"Yak! Jaejoong hyung!"

Yunho POV

Aku mengemudikan mobil dengan cepat, secepat yang kubisa menuju nightclub yang dikunjungi Yoochun setelah menerima telepon darinya yang menyatakan bahwa Jaejoongie mabuk. Apa yang dilakukannya sampai dia mabuk berat? Yang kutahu dia itu peminum yang cukup handal, dan tidak gampang semabuk ini, kalaupun mabuk pasti karena ada masalah. Apa yang dipikirkan Jaejoongie ku? Tunggu, dia bukan milikmu Yunho. Bukan. Mungkin Belum. Ah! Terserah pokoknya aku harus tiba disana terlebih dahulu.

Aku tiba di nightclub yang disebutkan Yoochun dan memarkirkan mobilku dengan asal. Ku masuki ruangan yang cukup besar itu dan mencari sekumpulan orang yang dikenalnya. Ah itu dia! Aku langsung mendekati dancer-dancer yang sedang bermain dengan Changmin, mereka jelas sudah mabuk. Ujung mataku lalu mendapati Yoochun yang berdiri dengan gelisah di dekat sebuah sofa dengan seseorang yang sedang duduk dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak baik, kau harus membawanya pulang hyung. Besok pagi kita harus berangkat ke Jepang, dan kau tentu tidak ingin mendapatkan manajer hyung menemukan Jaejoong hyung dalam keadaan hangover. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Changmin disini, kali-kali dia juga melakukan hal yang gila seperti hyungnya itu." Jelas Yoochun panjang lebar.

"Aish, baiklah." Aku mendekati Jaejoong, lalu melingkarkan satu lengannya di pundakku dan membantunya berdiri, "Kau masih bisa jalan?" Pertanyaanku hanya dibalas anggukan pelan.

"Hyung!" Panggil Yoochun, aku menolehkan kepalaku sedikit kearah pemilik suara tersebut.

"Pulangnya ke dorm ya!" Lanjutnya diakhiri dengan tawa lepasnya yang khas.

Aish, aku tau dengan jelas maksud perkataan dari laki-laki itu, aku membawanya perlahan keluar dari ruangan yang kental dengan bau alkohol tersebut. Tiba-tiba, pria cantik yang ada di sampingku ini menolehkan kepalanya kepadaku. Aku menatap langsung ke sepasang bola mata hitam yang selama ini kukagumi.

"Yunho-ya." Ucapnya lembut,

"Hmm?"

"Cium aku."

Apa? Apa yang barusan dia katakan?

"Cium?" Tanyaku,

"Ya, cium aku. Disini." Jawabnya tidak sabaran. Aku hanya mampu terdiam sembari menatapnya heran, sungguh, apa yang merasuki Jaejoongie ku? Dia menatapku lama, cukup lama seperti beberapa menit telah berlalu, hingga Ia menolehkan pandangannya dariku.

Jaejoong POV

"Kau sadarkan? Ini mengapa aku tidak bisa mengharapkanmu terlalu jauh. Setiap kali aku berusaha mendekatimu satu langkah, kau seperti menjauhiku dua langkah." Ucapku lirih sambil menatap sedih jalanan yang ada didepanku.

Beberapa detik kemudian, pria tinggi disampingku menarik aku masuk kedalam pelukannya, menutupi tubuhku dengan jaketnya serta kepalaku dan kepalanya dengan hoodie jaket tersebut. Terlalu cepat terjadi bagiku dan gelap, tetapi aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah, menyesap bibirku dengan pelan tanpa ada paksaan.

Dia benar-benar menciumku. Jantungku berdebar lebih cepat, sepertinya darahku berdesir disekujur tubuhku, aku bahkan tidak mampu untuk mengedipkan mataku. Ah tidak, aku mampu melakukannya, tapi aku terlalu takut, takut jika aku mengerjapkan mataku semua ini akan hilang begitu saja, dalam sekejap mata.

Hingga tanpa sadar aku terlelap.

Author POV

Pagi itu kelima member Dong Bang Shin Ki dalam perjalanan menuju Incheon International Airport, dan jelas sekali kondisi di dorm pagi itu tidak seperti biasanya. Bukan karena para member yang sibuk menyiapkan pakaiannya karena ya seperti yang diketahui oleh orang banyak, airport adalah fashion runaway kedua setelah tempat pemotretan, tetapi karena aura yang berada di seluruh dorm berbeda bahkan dari semenjak mereka membuka mata.

Yunho yang tidak berbicara apa-apa, hanya menggoyangkan badan member lainnya, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah dua kata, Jaejoong yang langsung menuju dapur lalu sibuk – lebih tepatnya menyibukkan dirinya dikamar. Tidak ada member yang mengetahui kejadian yang terjadi diantara dua member tersebut pada malam itu. Atau mungkin mereka berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Hyung, apa yang terjadi semalam?" Tanya Yoochun sambil meminum tehnya perlahan, yang ditanya tidak menjawab, bahkan tidak bergeming sedikitpun. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara kalian, tapi mungkin itu sesuatu yang buruk." Lanjutnya, "Jaejoong hyung tidak akan berubah seperti ini tanpa alasan yang tidak jelas tentunya."

"Aku tahu."

Yunho dan Yoochun seketika menolehkan kepalanya kearah pria berperawakan tampan dengan tinggi badan menjulang yang sedang memakan mangkuk penuh serealnya tersebut. "Sungguh hyung, aku tidak menyangka kau akan benar-benar melakukan apa yang dimintanya." Sambung Changmin, begitu mendengarnya Yunho langsung membelalakkan matanya dan Yoochun menolehkan pandangannya kembali ke Yunho. "Apa yang terjadi hyung?" Tanya Yoochun lagi.

"Dia menciumnya." Jawab Changmin, yang ditanya hanya mengangguk perlahan.

"Serius?" Kata Yoochun tidak percaya, Ia ingin sekali tertawa namun ekspresi Yunho menandakan jika Ia tertawa maka hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya melihat matahari terbit. Sementara itu, subjek pembicaraan ketiga pria itu tiba-tiba memasuki ruang tengah dorm bersama Junsu dan semuanya menjadi hening.

"Semuanya sudah siapkan? Ayo hyung kita berangkat!" Kata Junsu dengan nada cerianya, dia jelas sekali tidak dapat membaca situasi yang sedang terjadi disini.

"Ah ne, ayo!" Balas Yoochun yang langsung ditanggapi dengan gerakan para member lainnya yang bergegas mengambil tas masing-masing, dan keluar dari dorm. Yoochun memelankan langkahnya saat mendekati lift dan berdiri mendekati Yunho, "Hyung, ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi." Ucap Yoochun sebelum memasuki lift. Jelas sekali aura lift yang sempit itu tidak mengenakkan, canggung, itulah kata yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan situasi diantara mereka berlima – empat, karena Junsu yang masih terlalu bersemangat.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Jaejoong dan Yunho yang selalu duduk berdekatan, entah depan-belakang ataupun bersampingan, kali ini mereka duduk cukup jauh terpisah. Jaejoong duduk dipaling depan, sementara Yunho duduk dipaling belakang dengan Yoochun, dan Changmin dengan Junsu duduk di tengah. Sepanjang perjalanan, Yunho menceritakan seluruh kejadian tadi malam secara detail kepada Yoochun dengan menuliskan ceritanya di handphonenya – terlalu nekat untuk menceritakan hal semacam itu disuasana canggung yang sepi seperti saat ini.

"Hmm, arraseo." Ucapnya diakhir cerita Yunho.

"Aish, hanya itu kah tanggapanmu?"

"Tenanglah terlebih dahulu, aku akan mencari jalan keluarnya."

Jaejoong POV

Apa kejadian tadi malam itu hanya ilusiku saja? Tapi itu terasa begitu nyata. Bahkan ketika aku bangun tadi pagi pun aku masih mampu merasakan lembutnya bibir tebal itu. Tapi sikapnya pagi ini, jelas seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda daripada biasanya. Aku ingin menyapanya saat aku dan Junsu ke ruang tengah tadi, namun dia tampak beda pagi tadi, terlebih lagi tatapan Yoochun dan Changmin yang sulit kuartikan itu. "Kita sudah mau tiba, bersiaplah." Suara manajer hyung yang berada disampingku membuyarkan pikiranku, aku lekas bersiap-siap, menata rambutku dan mengeluarkan kacamata hitamku dari tempatnya dan memakainya.

"Ingat, jangan terpisah terlalu jauh, jaga jarak masing-masing diantara kalian, dan kumohon saling jaga satu sama lain." Ucap manajer hyung sesaat sebelum mobil berhenti dan kami mulai turun, seketika itu juga, puluhan blitz kamera menyergap kedatangan kami disertai dengan 'sapaan hangat' dari para fans. Kami berjalan perlahan, dan Yoochun dan Junsu akan jalan bersama terlebih dahulu, Changmin ditengah, sementara aku dan Yunho dibelakang sebelum manajer hyung. Aku tidak mampu melihat bagaimana caraku berjalan saat ini, tapi aku dapat merasakannya dengan pasti, aku melangkah dengan kikuk.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seorang pria dengan suara rendahnya.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku dan mendapati pemilik suara tersebut yang berdiri sangat dekat denganku karena terdorong oleh fans yang ingin 'memegang' kami. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dengan pasti, aku bernapas lega setibanya kami di tempat pemeriksaan tas.

"Soal yang tadi malam itu, maaf." Ucapnya lagi.

Eh? Dia mengingatnya? Maaf?

"Ya, tidak seharusnya aku menciummu ketika kau sedang mabuk seperti itu." Balasnya. Sepertinya aku menyuarakan pertanyaan terakhirku dengan jelas.

"Aku seperti orang yang putus asa, saking besarnya rasa ingin memilikimu, bahkan aku memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk menciummu ketika kau sedang mabuk." Lanjutnya.

Memiliki ku? Dia. Yunho, ingin memiliki ku.

Dengan sigap aku menahan pergelangan tangannya, dia menoleh lemah kepadaku, aku tersenyum dan menatap matanya lekat-lekat. Mungkin setelah ini, akan ada cerita yang berbeda bagi kami berdua. Tetapi, aku yakin dengan apa yang akan aku katakan, aku yakin apa yang aku rasakan, dan aku siap untuk menanggungnya.

"You're my other half already, Yun."

To Be Continue

* * *

Makasih udah luangin waktunya buat membaca chapter kedua ini

Chapter selanjutnya akan diselesaikan dalam waktu yang cepat juga, amin tapi hehehe

Mohon kesediannya buat kasih komentar dan sarannya.

Makasih banyak :D


	3. The Beginning of The End

annyeonghaseyo *bow*

sebelumnya author mau minta maaf karena update yang terlalu lama:"(

sebenarnya chapter 3 ini udah siap dari lama

tapi sibuknya ga bisa dibendung(?) hehe^^"

skali lagi, mianhamnida

_Dengan sigap aku menahan pergelangan tangannya, dia menoleh lemah kepadaku, aku tersenyum dan menatap matanya lekat-lekat. Mungkin setelah ini, akan ada cerita yang berbeda bagi kami berdua. Tetapi, aku yakin dengan apa yang akan aku katakan, aku yakin apa yang aku rasakan, dan aku siap untuk menanggungnya._

_"You're my other half already, Yun."_

Yunho mendekati Jaejoong dan duduk disampingnya. Ia merangkul laki-laki yang sedang menangis tersedu itu lalu menyenderkan kepalanya dipundak Yunho. Dengan perlahan Ia menghapus air mata Jaejoong dan mengecup keningnya. "Kita pasti bisa melaluinya. Biar aku dan Changmin yang menetap. Kalian, kejarlah mimpi kalian, kesempatan seperti ini tidak datang untuk kedua kalinya bukan?" Yunho mengusap pipi Jaejoong dengan lembut dan menatap lekat-lekat bola matanya yang hitam legam tersebut.

Jaejoong POV

"Kau pantas memiliki kehidupan yang lebih baik."

Aku membuka mataku dan menatap kosong bangku tidak bertuan dihadapanku. Mengapa aku bermimpi tentang itu, hari itu. Bukankah kau sudah berusaha untuk melupakannya Kim Jaejoong? Tetapi hatiku masih ingin menantinya, menunggunya kembali. Sudah enam tahun berlalu dan bahkan rasa cemburu setiap kali aku melihatnya dengan wanita atau bahkan 'terlalu' dekat dengan pria lain masih sama ketika kami masih bersama.

"Hyung. Ayo." ucap Junsu sembari menepuk pundakku perlahan.

"Hmm." balasku lemas, lalu turun dari van dan sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari melihat puluhan bahkan ratusan wartawan dengan kameranya membidik setiap dari kami. Aku terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan mereka dan masuk dalam tempat pemeriksaan di bandara. Tiba-tiba telepon genggamku berbunyi, dan aku menatap layarnya untuk beberapa saat.

Aku disini.

Aku tidak mengetahui nomor pengirimnya, namun aku yakin seratus persen ini adalah dia. Ya, dia pria berperawakan tinggi, wajahnya yang kecil, bibir tebal berbentuk hati dan mata musangnya. Aku memperhatikan sekelilingku, menjenjangkan leherku lebih tiggi untuk melihat dari atas. Apa yang kau pikirkan Kim Jaejoong, kau tahu dengan baik hari ini dia kembali dari Jepang, tapi tidak mungkin satu bandara bahkan tiba diwaktu yang sama dengan jadwal keberangkatanmu.

Author POV

Suara bising terdengar jelas di kejauhan, orang-orang berlalu lalang melewati seorang pria tinggi dengan wajah maskulin dan mata musangnya. Pria itu sedari tadi terus memandangi erat handphonenya, berharap akan terjadi suatu keajaiban. "Aku sudah mengabarinya." ucapnya dalam hati. Namun nihil, hanya pantulan wajahnya lah yang hanya didapatinya.

Ia berjalan perlahan sambil menarik kopernya, dan melihat sekelilingnya, berusaha mencari orang yang seharusnya sudah ditemuinya sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

Pria itu terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya, beberapa orang bahkan sampai berhenti dan memastikan bahwa itu benar adalah dirinya. Ia melambatkan kecepatan kakinya ketika ia melihat sekumpulan wartawan berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Sorotan kamera dan blitz yang begitu menyilaukan cukup menjelaskan, seorang yang terkenal sedang berada disitu, mungkin pejabat, aktris, aktor. Mungkin dia.

Dia. Pria yang selama ini selalu dicintainya, tak pernah berubah sedikitpun, dimulai dari pertemuan mereka yang pertama di bulan November 14 tahun yang lalu.

yeaay~ selesai^^"

mian kalo terlalu cepat alurnya dan diluar ekspektasi(?)

mohon kritik dan sarannya

makasih udah mau meluangkan waktunya buat membaca ff ini

gamsahamnida:D


End file.
